


An acquaintance with the partner

by Mabel_Possible



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Identity Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 17:44:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14170188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mabel_Possible/pseuds/Mabel_Possible
Summary: "Bugaboo, have some mercy!" exclaimed Chat Noir. "You have a boyfriend and yet you haven’t told me?! You know, you must introduce me to him. I have every right to know for whose sake  I have been protecting this blooming rose from weeds for almost four years!"





	An acquaintance with the partner

“Well, repeat again what you just said.”

 

Ladybug gazed suspiciously at her partner, who gave her such a look that could make even Monsieur Hawkmoth feel uncomfortable, probably.

 

"Um..." she scratched her head awkwardly, unconsciously repeating Chat Noir's movement. "I said that it's time to go, because my boyfriend will be waiting for me..."

 

Crunch!

 

The cobblestone, which was picked up from nowhere and clutched in Noir’s hand for soothing , crumbled into many small annoying pebbles, like those that fall into the shoes when walking and force you to stop and interrupt the romantic walk. Lady shivered, watching the crumbs fall from the fist of Chat, still staring at her intently.

 

"What does "my boyfriend" mean?" He hissed, threateningly standing over his partner.

 

"Chat," Ladybug stepped back and suddenly rested her back in the locked door of the attic, "the words "my boyfriend" mean that I have a boyfriend."

 

"I understand, Bugaboo, don’t make a fool of me!" shouted Chat Noir, walking around in circles on the roof, throwing up his hands. Ladybug bit her tongue, swallowing a quip that there weren't any her efforts to make him look exactly like he said.

 

"Then what's wrong?" Ladybug raised her eyebrows in surprise, folding her hands on her chest.

 

"What's wrong? You don't realise?” His eyes widened with shock. "You have a boyfriend, and I don't know about him?"

 

Chat Noir indignantly stared at his friend, silently demanding to explain her inappropriate behavior. Ladybug opened and closed her mouth, completely discouraged. She didn’t know what to say at all.

 

"Uh," she said thoughtfully, and scratched her head again. "Chat, I kind of told my parents only a week later..."

 

"I don’t understand," the hero turned slowly, nervously twitching his tail, "how long do you already date?"

 

"Well ..." Ladybug clasped her hands, trying to hide herself from the awkwardness arising from nowhere. How old is she to be embarrassed in front of Chat?! "It will be a month soon."

 

Looking how her friend's face grew pale and white, and then he grabbed his heart, the heroine first rushed to help, but realized that Chat was clowning again.

 

"A month is almost..." Noir babbled, trying to appeal to his companion’s compassion with puppy dog eyes. "You have no conscience! How could you do this to me? Why didn't you tell me?!"

 

"Chat," Ladybug rolled her eyes and waved her hand impatiently. "Why should I have to report to you? I told you, my parents don't exactly know..."

 

"What have your parents got to do with it?" Chat cried, jumping to his feet. "You can keep this quiet till the day of wedding!" (досл.: ты можешь молчать об этом до самого дня свадьбы) But I! In every battle, for so many years I've been your mother, and father, and… 

 

"Chat Noir!"

 

"What?!" Chat put his hands on his hips. Then, snapping his fingers at Ladybug, he said: "You have to introduce me to him."

 

"What?" Ladybug was taken aback. "For what reason?"

 

"What do you mean 'for what reason'?" Chat Noir asked surprised. "Firstly, I'm your older comrade.”

 

"Hey," the heroine sighed, but smiled, "we're the same age."

 

"But, no, I'm three months older!" Ladybug smiled kindly and shook her head in response. "And in general," he continued, "I have every right to know for whose sake I have protected this blooming rose from weeds for almost four years!"

 

"Ga-a-ah!!" Bug backed away, stumbled and fell, lying on the roof in an asterisk pose.

 

Chat ran to his partner and extended his paw to help, and a second later he sat at the feet of a towering up Ladybug, rubbing his bruised forehead.

 

"My lady..." he said plaintively, but only the whistling of a twirling yo-yo was heard. "I'm just worried about you!"

 

"Chat,” Ladybug massaged her temples, “what can happen to me?!"

 

"How do I know?" Chat Noir shoved her slightly, demonstrating his resentment. “Only when you introduce me to your boyfriend, I'll know that I can be calm!” 

 

“If it calms you, then we just recently kissed for the first time.”

 

“Have you kissed already?!”

 

Chat grabbed his heart again, hugging his partner's leg. About three years ago she would have pushed him away, but now she just rolled her eyes, listening to the grumbling.

 

"... and how can I, without knowing that guy, be sure that his thoughts about you are absolutely pure?" - that came to the Lady’s ears, and Noir got his slapped all the same.

 

"Don’t talk about it like that!" Ladybug sternly stared at Chat and, for the sake of persuasiveness, even threatened with her finger. “I have the kindest, the gentlest and most loving boyfriend that just can be!”

 

"Why are you so sure?!" - He intercepted her hand and rubbed his forehead, for which he immediately received a sonorous slap.

 

“I'm just sure, that's it!”

 

"But I can’t trust you with a man I don’t know at all!" He walked over his friend, tapped the top of his  head on her shoulder, and, looking into her eyes, said in a heartfelt tone, "Okay, I don't want to. I won't get acquainted. But at least tell me who he is? I'll be calm if I can  keep an eye on him sometimes."

 

"Oh, in no case!" cut off Ladybug. “Everyone’s been already keeping a close eye on him, and you’re the last thing I need to do the same.” 

 

"There!" Noir grabbed her arm. "You see, they are already watching him! So, I must ..."

 

"There’s nothing you must do!" she sharply threw off her hands, but realized that she was overdoing it, and hurried to apologize. "Sorry, Kitten, but it's not worth it, really. I appreciate your concern, and I'm sure my boy would appreciate how worried you are for me..." Ladybug smiled gratefully at Chat and hugged him impulsively. "But he really has enough supervisors. He's ... a famous person. So the father with the secretary, and the driver - they don’t let him out of their sight! And journalists and paparazzi - we even don’t walk often, because he worries that they will not leave me alone...

 

Ladybug didn’t notice at all how the face in front of her was changing with each word. He goggled at her and his expression slowly blurring into a foolish smile.

 

"... I hope, you... Chat?"  Ladybug waved her hand in front of his face. "What happened to you?"

 

"Don't worry, Marinette," Noir murmured, "It's all right."

 

"Ah, well ...how did you call me?!"

 

Ladybug, who had turned to leave, stopped, frozen, sharply turned and smacked her forehead into the chin of the silently approaching Cat who was smiling happily and muttered something like "What the hell, I'm meeting with Ladybug!" Trying to pull away, she felt a tight embrace on her waist, which made her unable to move.

 

"M'lady," Chat purred in her ear, "maybe we'll spend a date today just above the eyes of the omnipresent paparazzi? Since everything has worked out so well."

 

“Why not?” Ladybug hugged him in return and giggled, buried her face in his neck. "Wait a minute!" She pinched Chat by the side, so much so that he jumped and mewed in pain. "Noir, why did you not tell me that you had a girlfriend?"

 

"Forgive me, my Lady." He, smiling, gallantly bowed, and for the first time in two years, kissed the girl in red, and Ladybug, despite herself, became embarrassed. "Do you want me to introduce you to her?"

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for translating https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaitein Very cool girl :)  
> IThis is the English translation of fanfic "Знакомство с напарником" (original link:https://ficbook.net/readfic/5647964)  
> Since English is not translator's native language, there could be some mistakes. Sorry!


End file.
